regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Regular Rangers Dino Charge
Plot After the discovery of a Forerunner Guardian at the Power Rangers Dino Charge world, the Empire invade the dimension to find the Guardian. It's up to Mordecai's Gang and Dino Charge Rangers to rescue the Gaurdian, but they ended up too late. Transcript *(This episode begins with Mordecai's Gang) *'Mordecai' Okay, gang. Ready for the next adventure? *'All': Yeah! *(Gumball and Red arrives) *'Red': Hey, guys how's it going? *'Roger Baxter': Good. *'Gumball': Where are you guys going? *'Mordecai': We're going to Power Rangers Dino Charge world. We're going to our next adventure. Like we saved you from the Dalek Emperor and Cyber-Controller with a little help from the Doctor. *'Red': Yeah. We remember. You saved us. *'Gumballl': Okay, good luck. *'Mordecai': Okay, gang. Let's go. *(Mordecai's Gang using a Dimension Transporter and transports to the Underground Lab) *'Mordecai': We're here. The underground lab. *(A live-action Dino Charge Rangers arrives) *'Tyler': Hey, guys. Let's find out. What's going on. *(Dino Charge Rangers, Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman notice each other) *'Tyler': Wait a minute. We know you. You're Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman. *'Rigby': Uh, yeah. *'Dib': You guys know each other? *'Dan Zembrovski': It's a long story. So, what's a problem? *'Kendall Morgan': Well, I've been discovered that the Empire is gonna to invade to find the Guardian. Also, Sledge (PRDC) and his crew are working for them. Can you help us to stop them? *'Randy Cunningham': Sure. We're in. Let's go kick some Empire butt. *(Meanwhile at the throne level inside the Moon's interior, a hologram of a Forerunner Guardian is seen) *'Zelok': You see my lords, one of the Guardians is buried uner the city in this dimension. (Shows the hologram of Power Rangers Dino Charge dimension) *'Barranco': Interesting. *'Jul': And the heroes. *'Argan': They seem to find the humans and been preparing an ambush against us. *'Warden Eternal': Then we might as else attack them first before they attack us, then we shall search for the Guardian. *'Zelok': Indeed. Remember, Sledge (PRDC) and his gang to join the Empire? *'Barranco': Of course. They here to join the Empire. Anyway, let's go find the Guardian. *(Back at the Power Rangers Dino Charge dimension, several Empire ships were approaching, glassing the city) *'Mordecai': Come on. We go to find the Guardian. *(The Tardis materialises in Power Rangers Dino Charge world. The Doctor opens the door) *'The Doctor': Come on. Everyone in the Tardis. The Empire are gonna find the Guardian.' *'Mordecai': Right. Let's go. *(Mordecai's Gang and Dino Charge Rangers got on the Tardis and The Tardis dematerialises.) *'Mordecai': Thanks for your help, Doctor? *'The Doctor': No problem. *'Mordecai': Can you find a location where the Guardian is. *'The Doctor': Sure thing. I'll find the Guardian's location. *'Rigby': Where is he, Doctor? *'The Doctor': Shoot, I lost it's location, but the computer saids, it should be at the bottom of the city. *(As they got to the underground, they see Empire forces, approaching to the Guardian) *'Wrench': We don't see the Guardian. *'Jul': Wrench, the Guardian hasn't been activated yet. There is still time before the heroes approach. *(The Empire forces got to a opening from the Guardian, it suddenly awakes as the area was collapsing as it rises, the gang retreat to the Tardis) *'Rigby': How could we find the Guardian. *'The Doctor': Maybe this computer to find where the Guardian is. *'Mordecai': Dude, the Guardian was already retrieved by the Empire. *'The Doctor': Then, let's go. To get the Guardian back. *'Mordecai': Right. Let's do it. *'Rigby': I don't think its a chance, the Empire awakened the Guardian, but what if there are more Forerunner Guardians. *'The Doctor': We must find more Forerunner Guardians. *'Mordecai': I don't think thats possible, Guardians are kind've dangerous. I think that these Guardians are meant to cause destruction. *(As they went back to the city, they see the city being damaged as the Guardian and several Empire ships approached to the portal and left) *'Rigby': They got away. *(At Genesis, the Guardian arrives, along with the same Empire ships with the Guardian) *'Guardian': (Screeches) *(Back with Mordecai's gang, they encountered Sledge (PRDC)'s ship along with several Empire Assault Carriers and Empire Submarine Carriers) *'Mordecai': How can we stop them? *'Rigby': Well obviously we have to do something first! *'Tyler': Perhaps we would send in our Megazords. *'Mordecai': Megazords? What does that mean? *'Koda': A giant robot. *'Mordecai': Oh. Let's do it. *(Sledge PRDC arrived) *'Sledge (PRDC)': Not so fast! *'Mordecai': Is that the Sledge (PRDC) person who joined the Empire!? *'Ivan': Yes. He was. *'Tyler': What do you want now, Sledge (PRDC)!? *'Sledge (PRDC)': Well, Tyler, I worked for the Empire. To stop you rangers and the heroes. *'Tyler': Lets fight with old school style! *'Mordecai': (Sighs) Here we go again. Let's finish this! *(Sledge PRDC and Tyler fought each other until something invisible knocked Tyler off, the figure that got visible was revealed to be warden Eternal) *'Warden Eternal': (Looks at Tyler) Do you really believe killing this new member would solve your problem!? Don't believe so. *'Sledge (PRDC)': Come on, Warden, let's go back to base. *'Warden Eternal': Right. *(Sledge PRDC and Warden Eternal walks away to base) *'Mordecai': Tyler, are you okay? *'Tyler': I'm fine. *'Dan Zembrovski': How are we gonna stop them? *(Back at Genesis) *'Jul': Surely, we would awake the other Guardians for sure. (Initiating some activations on a Forerunner Activation Console) *(The console shows a Forerunner hologram map of other each Forerunner Guardians) *'Wrench': Did you see that, there is a map thousands of Guardians. *'Jul': Very true, now we just need to activate these Guardians. *'Kallus': Great idea, Jul. *'Jul': Now then, time for the Guardians to be woke up. But first, we shall prepare the activation. *(Back with the gang) *'Mordecai': If Earth's Guardian took the Empire forces with it, I wonder what it would bring them. *'Tyler': We are gonna need something on how we could find them. But like heck, we are surely doomed if they find more Guardians. *'Kendall': Finally, I manage to discover their location by now. *'Tyler': Amazing. *'Mordecai': Thank God, where did they ran off to? *'Kendall': There's a map thousands of Guardians. *'Mordecai': But what about the Empire? *'Kendall': The Empire are gonna get those Guardians. *'Mordecai': I meant if you know the Empires' location. *'Kendall': Yes. I know there location. *'Mordecai': Well, say it already. *'Kendall': Ok, they are at a Forerunner world called Genesis. *'Mordecai': Genesis? What the heck is the Genesis? *'Kendall': Genesis is a Forerunner world, artificially constructed by the Builders.3 It housed a secret gateway into the Domain and regularly produced "seed worlds" under the direction of its monitor, 031 Exuberant Witness. *'Mordecai': If that's possible, we need to get to Genesis right now. *'Tyler': Plesio Zord will do. *'Mordecai': Great idea. *(They went to one of the Megazords) *'Mordecai': My God, this Plesio Charge Megazord kind've felt like I was on a Guardian. *'Dino Charge Red Ranger Dino Drive Mode': What? *'Mordecai': Nothing. *'Rigby': How long do you think we have until we reached Genesis? *'Keeper': As long we would have time. *(The Plesio Zord was at Genesis' s atmosphere, landing on a Forerunner landing platforming) *'Mordecai': So this is Genesis? *'Keeper': Absolutely, the Energems were kept secret by our creation from the Forerunners long go. *'Mordecai': Well, let's go before something goes happening. (Suddenly sees a Forerunner Guardian exiting a portal) Plus, we might as well have to find a way to stop the Empire forces on Genesis. *'Dan Zembrovski': We have to stick together as a team. *(Sledge PRDC's ships along with several Empire warships approached to Genesis) *'Tyler': Seems like they came here to help them too. *'Dan Zembrovski': What did the Empire go to the Genesis? *'Randy Cunningham': No idea. *(An Empire Battle Cruiser appears after exiting a portal with another Forerunner Guardian) *'Mordecai': Lots of lots of Guardians inbound! *'Kendall': Um guys, I don't want to interrupt the curiosity but, we have a problem. *(Several Promethean Knights and multiple Storm Mgalekgolos were approaching) *'Koda': Those machines. One machine, other worms. *'The Doctor': Knights and Hunters! *(One of the Promethean Knights hold Mordecai captive, the other Knight captured Tyler as both of them have teleported) *'The Doctor': We unfortunately just lost Tyler and Mordecai. *(At the Domain, Mordecai and Tyler are seen taken prisonered) *'Mordecai': What now? We got prisoned. *'Tyler': I don't know, Mordecai. Hey, what's that? *'Mordecai': It's a Amazon Driver. Why is it here? *'Tyler': No idea. Put it on that belt, Mordecai. *'Mordecai': You got it. *(Mordecai puts on the Amazon Driver on) *'Mordecai': It worked. *'Tyler': Mordecai, your arm is turning into Amazon's arm. *'Mordecai': It can't be. What am I?! A rider that eats people?! *'Tyler': Yeah. You can transform. *'Mordecai': Great idea. *'Amazon Driver': Amazon! *'Mordecai': Amazon! *(Mordecai transform into Masked Rider Amazon) *'Tyler': Mordecai, you're a Amazon? *'Masked Rider Amazon': Yes, Tyler. I am. *'Kig Yar Storm Minor 1': An intruder! *'Kig Yar Storm Minor 2': He replaced one of our captives! *(A Kig Yar Storm Captain approaches) *'???': (Seeing that some Empire troopers were killed off by Mordecai, still being as Masked Rider Amazon) Not so fast you two. You will not spoil the Guardian plan. The other 5 Empire Lords will arrive for a short moment. *'Tyler': Just who are yu suppose- *'???': Who am I suppose to be?! I am Gabjiko Jogholia. One of the most powerful Empire commanders. And you have been just been warned that it is the beginning of the Reclamation! *'Masked Rider Amazon': (Attempted to kill Gabjiko, but no effect on him) How the?! *'Gabjiko': (Scratches him until the helmet comes off to see Mordecai) Foolish fool, (Kicks Mordecai) Don't think about attempting to kill me because I am preety sure that my reptile skin is 100% killing proof, unless if it had a weakness. But anyway, Earth today the Reclamation, Earth tommorow the victory, and in a next Earth week, the Glory of Evil will finally rise. (Cackles maniacally) *(Tyler suddenly accidently drops his Energem and Gabjiko captures it) *'Gabjiko': Could this be one of those so called Energems that the big guy was talking about? These powered Persecutor techno crystals? *'Tyler': Hey give that back or else! *'Gabjiko': I don't think so! (Runs to a Forerunner door as it opens, and disappears right before the Forerunner door closes) *(Several Promethean Soldiers appeared, shooting at Mordecai and Tyler with laser shots) *'Mordecai': How do you to shoot us. I'm going power up. (Screams) *(Mordecai transform into Power Up Masked Rider Amazon) *'Power Up Masked Rider Amazon': Jaguar Shock! *(Power Up Masked Rider Amazon bites the Promethean Soldiers, killing them) *(Promethean Soldiers are burning in ashes and ended up dying) *'Tyler': You did it, Mordecai. *'Power Up Masked Rier Amazon': Thanks, Tyler. Come on. It's time to get your Energem back. *'Tyler': Okay. *(The Forerunner Door opens. As they get to the next level in the Domain, they see Forerunner Defenses targeting the trio) *'Power Up Masked Rider Amazon': I got this. Amazon Punch! *(Power Up Masked Rider Amazon punches the Forerunner Defenses) *'Tyler': That's not over yet! We still have more hostiles to take out. *(Back with the rest, the Plesio Charge Megazord was suddenly chased by several Empire Phaetons) *'Rigby': Let's finish this. As a team. *'All': 3, 2, 1! Galactic Blast! *(Plesio Charge Megazord shoots Empire Phaetons) *(Empire Phaetons were suddenly falling while burning intomashes of dust) *'Rigby': That was awesome! *(They saw Sledge PRDC's ship approaching to the wormhole that leads to the Domain, along with the Empire fleet) *'Keeper': We might as well have to get to the ship or worst something else happens. *(The Plesio Sword got on the ship as it along with the fleet approached to the Domain) *(Inside of Sledge PRDC's ship) *'Power Up Masked Rider Amazon': We have to find your Energem, Tyler and fast. By the way, I still can't believe that these guys manage to find us at the Domain's main reactor after we attempted to stop the reactor to make the Domain fall but failed. *'Tyler': You're right, Mordecai. Come on. It could be anywhere. *(A figure suddenly kills a Uggoy Storm Minor. The figure was revealed to be Rigby) *'Rigby': Finally we have successfully found you. *'Tyler': What was happening out there? *'Rigby': We got chased by the Empire Phaetons. *'Power Up Masked Rider Amazon': That's great, Rigby. Oh, hey. Want to get your Energem back, Tyler. *'Tyler': Yes. I need it back. *'Randy Cunningham': We got to find Tyler's Energem and fast. We have stick together and find it. *(A few Vivixes and several Promethean Knights were appearing as the gang hide in crates) *'The Doctor': (Whispers) We are going to have to plan out something. *'Howard Weinerman': (Whispers) How can we do that? *(One of the Knights heard them and started to approach to the crates where the gang were hiding) *'Power Up Masked Rider Amazon': I got this! Jaguar Shock! *(Power Up Masked Rider Amazon bites Knights, killing them) *(The remaining Knights along with the Vivixes retreated and one of the Vivixes pressed a "Intruder Alert" button) *'Sledge PRDC's Computer': Intruder alert! Intruder alert! *(Warden Eternal suddenly approaches) *'Warden Eternal': Well, even tnough you have found a way to reach Genesis and the Domain, but for this is just the beginning. It calls the Guardians to serve them. *(Back at Genesis, each every Forerunner Guardian kept on appearing out of nowhere along with swarms of Empire Warships, Fury PRDC appears with an Sangheili Storm Air Marshall) *'Fury (PRDC)': The Reclamation has been complete, now it is time for us to conquer the galaxy. Is that right Jofunle Shuivit? *'Jofunle': Very true Fury (PRDC), and hopefully for the other Empire Lords, the first 5 of them, they shall be pleased. *(Back inside the ship) *'Warden Eternal': So heroes, are you ready to surrender or shall you die by being consumed from a great wrath so we can build what will remain? *'Dan Zembrovski': Never! What about Tyler's Energem? *'Warden Eternal': Never mind about that Persecutor creation. Now prepare for your lost! (Holds his Forerunner Sword) *'Power Up Masked Rider Amazon': Amazon Claw! *(Power Up Masked Rider Amazon uses claws to scratch Warden Eternal on the face) *'Warden Eternal': Ow. My face skull! You shall pay for tha- *(The battle was suddenly interrupted by familiar voices, Barranco, Bowser, King Pig, Red Eye, and Ridley/the Empire Lords) *'Empire Lords': (Communication from the Domain) All life of the entire galaxy. Hear this message. Many of you who would listened to us will not be consumed by our power. Today, the Empire will march the process of the Glory of Evil because the Reclamation has begun. Now who shall help us to bring and spread the Empires' Glory of Evil plannings and conquer all to every galaxy? *'Troll Moko': Just what did they up to this time? *'???': This is Governor Sloan, lead of the people of Meridian, I stand with you my lords. *'???': This us USA A.I, Hano, servert of the Northern States, I shall join you my Lords. *'Rigby': Those mst be the voices who later betrayed us and Earth. *'???': This is ONI A.I Kandre, my lords. I shall join you. *(They heard many other voices of other A.Is saying thir pledg he for th Empire Lords) *'Warden Eternal': So long, heroes! (Lets out a force blast, making the gang fal lut of the ship and fall out from the Domain to Genesis' s surface) *(The Plesio Zord suddeny approaches and rescues the gang as they go inside) *'Power Up Masked Rider Amazon': What are we going to do? Our A.Is are joining the Lords! *'Tyler': On the bright side, I already got the red Energem back by sneaking o a console and snatch the Energem away from Sledge (PRDC). *(The Plesio Zord lands on a platform that leads to a Forerunner console) *'???': I have more visitors. (Reveals to be a Monitor) Hello. *'Kendall': It's a Monitor. *'???': My name is 031 Exuberant Witness. I am the Monitor of the Genesis Installation. Have you been planning to stop the Empire and their allies from using the Mantle? *'Rigby': Mantle? What Mantle? *'031 Exuberant Witness': It is an imperial peace. The Threat of Death used for to cause destruction on life. The Mantle was the belonging to the Forerunners. *'Rigby': Would you part of the Monitor of the Genesis installation? *'031 Exuberant Witness': Unfortunately, yes. *(A Forerunner Guardian suddenly leaves as it goes through a portal, closing) *'Rigby': Where the hell did it go?! *'031 Exubrant Witness': It is currently off to bring destruction. *'Tyler': That is it! From now on, let's form up our Megazords to stop the Guardians! Now! *'Power Up Masked Rider Amazon': To be honest Tyler, I have fully agreed with you. *'Tyler': Rigby, catch. *(Tyler throws a Amazon Driver to Rigby) *'Rigby': Thanks, Tyler. What is it? *'Tyler': It's another Amazon Driver. Me and Mordecai found it at Sledge (PRDC)'s ship. Try it on, Rigby. *'Rigby': Okay. *(Rigby puts on the Amazon Driver) *'Rigby': Can I transform into Amazon? *'Koda': Sure. *'Amazon Driver': Amazon! *'Rigby': Amazon! *(Rigby transform into Masked Rider Amazon) *'Masked Rider Amazon': Can you morph? *'Tyler': Of course we can. It's Morphin' Time! *'Chase Randall, Koda, Albert Smith, Kendall Morgan, Ivan, Zenowing, Tyler, James, Kaylee, Shelby, Prince Phillip III, Matt Griffin and Riley Griffin': Dino Chargers, ready! *'Mecha Voice': Dino Chargers, engage! *'Chase Randall, Koda, Albert Smith, Kendall Morgan, Ivan, Zenowing, Tyler, James, Kaylee, Shelby, Prince Phillip III, Matt Griffin and Riley Griffin': Energize! Ha! Unleash the power! *(Chase Randall, Koda, Albert Smith, Kendall Morgan, Ivan, Zenowing, Tyler, James, Kaylee, Shelby, Prince Phillip III, Matt Griffin and Riley Griffin transform into Dino Charge Rangers) *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': Time to summon the zords. *'Dino Charge Rangers': Dino Chargers, ready! Summon zords! *(Dino Charge Rangers summons T-Rex Zord, Para Zord, Stego Zord, Raptor Zord, Tricera Zord, Ptera Zord, Ankylo Zord, Pachy Zord, Plesio Zord and Titano Zord) *'Dino Charge Rangers': Dino Drive, activate! *(Dino Charge Rangers transform into Dino Drive Mode) *'Dino Charge Red Ranger Dino Drive Mode': Time to go Dino Super Drive. Dino Super Drive Saber! Ha! *'Mecha Voice': Dino Super Drive Charger, engage! *'Dino Charge Rangers Dino Drive Mode': Dino Super Drive, activate! *(Dino Charge Rangers Dino Drive Mode transform into Dino Super Drive Mode) *'Power Up Masked Rider Amazon': Ready? *'Dino Charge Red Ranger Dino Super Drive Mode': I'm always ready. *(A Forerunner Guardian rises from the ground while it approaches, but it look similar to the Hydra rank of the Promethean) *'Jul': (On the Domain Communication) We believe not, this Guardian that just rise was one of the Alpha Guardians and surely it would take more of it's pulse force as much damage than a normal Forerunner Guardian! *(The Alpha Forerunner Guardian roars and suddenly releases a Pulse blast like force at the Megazords) *'Power Up Masked Rider Amazon': Come on. We have to end this. Guys, this must be it. At least we go down fighting like a hero should. *'Masked Rider Amazon': We're with your on the way, Mordecai. *'Dan Zembrovski': Come on, guys. It's just a scratch. Keep moving forward, Troll! Onward! *'Troll Moko': (Grunting) Ha-ha! We're going for the Alpha Forerunner Guardian. All of them. *'Amanda Highborn': We've been out outflanked. *'Randy Cunningham': (Grunts) Guys, we lost power to the main cannon! *'Howard Weinerman': Yeah, we know, we know we're working on it, Randy! We're working on it! *'Dib': Come out and fight you cowards! *'SwaySway': Ah-ah. Whoa. Power restored. *'Power Up Masked Rider Amazon and Dino Charge Red Ranger Dino Super Drive Mode': Let's finish this! *'All': 3, 2, 1! Galactic Blast! *(Plesio Charge Megazord shoots Alpha Forerunner Guardian) *'Alpha Forerunner Guardian': (Roars in pain) *(Alpha Forerunner Guardian is suddenly been burned to ashes of dust as it is dying) *'Power Up Masked Rider Amazon': We did it! *(3 Forerunner Guardians leave to their portals as they disappeared while their portals are closing) *'Barranco': (On Domain Communication) You may have killed one of the Alpha Guardians, but you shall not kill all of us! *'Dib': Aw no. It appears that the Empire Lords are nolonger in the Domain, but they seem to be on one of the Guardians! *(Sledge PRDC's ship is suddenly approaching to the Plesio Charge Megazord) *(Inside the ship) *'Sledge (PRDC)': The Guardians aren't just the only we could use to conquer, we would also use the Persecutor creations, the Energems! *'Wrench': Time to send some reinforcements! *(3 Lekgolo worm collied like monsters that are size as giants and looked like titans have approached.) *'Jul': (Communicating from one if the Guardians) Behold the 3 of the best hive mind of the Lekgolos, the Gigalekgolos. Those things can easily spread many multiplied Lekgolos through you and they can fly through until they would consume you. *'Gigalekgolos': (Screeches) *'Dib': We seriously need to just stop this such madness right now! *'Sanjay': How? *'Craig Sithers': We finish that madness together. Let's do it. *'All': Stego Saber, Lightning Charge - Final Strike! *(Dino Charge Megazord: Tri-Stego-Ptera Formation slashes Gigalekgolos) *'Gigalekgolos': (Screeches) *(Gigalekogolos are defeated) *'Budeuce': We did it. *(The Guardians manage to left, except for one more Guardian. It suddenly released 3 Pulse force like waves at the Megazord, making it fall as the gang inside were knocked overed) *'Barranco': (Communicating from the Guardian) You are quite heroic, but you are too late, the Guardians are finally reaching the galaxy and this one is still processing to open it's own portal. *(The Guardian roars and releases another Pulse force at the Megazord) *'Power Up Masked Rider Amazon': Can't....hold..on.. *'Barranco': Goodbye, heroes. *(The Guardian was about to unleash it's final pulse wave beam at the Plesio Charge Megazord) *'Dino Charge Red Ranger Dino Super Drive Mode': We got hit! *'Power Up Masked Rider Amazon': We have to finish this once. *'All': 3, 2, 1! Galactic Blast! *(Plesio Charge Megazord shoots Guardian) *'Guardian': (Screeches) *(Guardian is defeated) *'Gaz': Finally, we defeated the Guardian. *(The ashes of the Guardian suddenly rebuild itsel) *'Jul': (Communicating from th Guardian) Fools! The Ghardian is too powerful to be dead and now you shall pay. *(The Plesio Charge Sword was suddenly shielded by 031 Exubrant Witness) *'031 Exubrant': I have control to this Installation again! *'Bowser': (Communication from the Guardian) What have you done?! *'Red Eye': (Communicating from the Guardian) What's going on?! *'031 Exubrant Witness': Haven't ya'l hear me, I have finLly gained control again. *(The Plesio Charge Sword suddenly shooted out a Forerunner Pulse laser shot at Sledge PRDC's ship, making it falling) *'Sledge (PRDC)': One day heroes and Exubrant, you will pay for that! (Dies after his ship crashed landed) *'Power Up Masked Rider Amazon': How did we do that? *'031 Exubrant Witness': I have upgraded your Megazord that would allow to have Forerunner Health shields and pretty much shoot out Forerunner Pulse laser shots. *(The Guardian leaves with the Empire Lords on the Guardian screaming out "SLEDGE PRDC!! in sadness) *'SwaySway': Looks like Sledge (PRDC), his crew and some Empire forces are gone in that ship, but the Guardians and the Empire.... *'Keeper': Going to conquer the galaxy we have presumed. *'Dino Charge Red Ranger Dino Super Drive Mode': Alright guys, it's time we shall defeat the Guardians! *(The Megasword flies away from Genesis, scene switches to the prison level inside the ship, a prison door suddenly opens, revealing Snide) *'Snide': Now it's my own turn! *(The episode ends, leading to the events of Reguler Rangers Dino Super Charge) Trivia *Mordecai's Gang have saved the day in Regular Doctor Who. *Mordecai found a Amazon Driver. *Mordecai and Tyler found a another Amazon Driver at Sledge (PRDC)'s ship. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers